


The Kindness of Strangers

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Family Issues, Gen, Kid Fic, Prompt Fill, Summer, Wee!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Heat Waves prompt:Supernatural, weechesters, playing in the sprinklers on a hot dayIn which Sam and Dean go in search of a pool, and instead make a new friend.





	The Kindness of Strangers

It was hot enough to fry an egg on the pavement, not that Dean or Sammy had any eggs to test that out with. They’d ventured out from the motel in their swim trunks, scratchy towels over their shoulders, in search of a pool. Only the town pool was closed for repairs.

“I’m thirsty,” Sammy complained, trudging up the hot sidewalk next to Dean. “Can we get something?”

“No money,” Dean replied. 

He’d spent the last of what Dad had left them on cereal, milk, and Spaghetti-Os. He might be able to steal something out of the motel vending machine, if he could snake his arm in without getting it stuck.

“Dean, look!”

One of the big houses on the street had a sprinkler going in the front yard, the kind that looked like an octopus with water shooting out of the arms. A girl in a purple two-piece bathing suit was running in and out of the spray, laughing.

Before Dean could stop him, Sammy went running up the lawn, tossing his towel aside. 

“Can I play?” he asked the girl, who looked like she might be around his age.

“Sam! You can’t –”

“Sure!” the girl said. 

Dean watched them for a minute, torn about what he should do, and then someone called out to him from the front porch. Dad would tan his hide if he knew Dean had been so unaware of his surroundings!

“Come on up here, son,” the man on the porch said. 

Dean considered just grabbing Sammy and running all the way back to the motel, but he knew that would draw the wrong kind of attention on them. So he went, stopping on the bottom step. Out of arm’s reach.

“Yes, sir?”

“I haven’t seen you boys around the neighborhood. Are you visiting family?”

“No, sir. We’re staying at the motel with our dad. We were going to the pool but it’s closed.”

It was always best to stick with the truth when he could, Dean had learned. Making up elaborate lies was the quickest way to get tripped up.

Behind him, Sammy and the girl were splashing each other and laughing without a care in the world. For one brief moment Dean felt a flare of resentment. Sometimes he hated being the oldest.

“We didn’t mean to impose,” he said.

The man studied him for a long moment before nodding his head. “It’s not an imposition on such a hot day. Kira doesn’t have any brothers or sisters to play with, so she’ll be happy to share the sprinkler with you. Kira! You play nice now!”

“Okay, Daddy!” the girl called back.

Dean still hesitated, but when Kira’s dad just settled back on his porch chair and started reading, he figured it was safe enough to join Sammy.

“Tag! You’re it!” Kira shouted, slapping Dean on the arm. 

For the next hour or so they played tag and chase and a thousand other games as they ran in and out of the sprinkler’s spray. It felt so nice in the oppressive heat. And then Kira’s dad brought out lunch on the shady porch, sandwiches and lemonade and ice pops.

It was a pretty perfect day, but in the back of Dean’s mind he was ticking down the minutes until they’d have to leave and go back to the motel. Back to the room with the wheezing air conditioner and stale sheets and no dad to make them sandwiches or watch them while they played.

“You boys are welcome back any time,” Kira’s dad said. “Bring your dad.”

Dean really wished they could.


End file.
